In the field of packaging, it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible, and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to display a primary product container whilst disposed within a multi-pack so as to enhance the aesthetics of the package. It is also desirable that the primary product containers are securely held within the multi-pack.